Princess
by dancinqueen98
Summary: Merideth and Derek get a call from Janet asking of they want to take in a Foster Child. 7th Chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith's POV

She was tired but happy. She just had finished a surgery, it was two in the afternoon and she planned on picking up her daughter and having lunch with her amazing husband. On her way to the daycare downstairs her cell rang. It was the social worker, Janet.

Hey Janet what's wrong?

I have to ask you anything

What is it?

Would you and Derek be willing to take in a temporary foster child?

Well I don't know I'd have to talk to Derek I guess

It would only be for a week or two and she's very smart and really sweet but she has epilepsy so not many people want to take her in.

Oh well I'll talk to Derek about I'll call back

Thank You, talk you later

She grabbed Zola and headed to Derek's Office and knocked on the door. You ready for she said poking her head in.

Yea just give me one moment to finish up this paper work up.

Great because Janet called and we need to talk. Derek jerked his head up. What did she say?

It wasn't anything about Zola. Derek looked relived. She just asked if we could take a foster child for a week or two. Apparently the little girl is really sweet and smart but she has epilepsy so not many people are willing to take care of her even for just a few weeks.

Well I guess if it's just for a few weeks we can take care of her. Great I'll call Janet back and then we can go to lunch.

Sounds great see you in a second.

Meredith went out to the hall to call Janet, who said she would drop her off at the hospital at four after the girl got out of school0.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith's POV

She was tired but happy. She just had finished a surgery, it was two in the afternoon and she planned on picking up her daughter and having lunch with her amazing husband. On her way to the daycare downstairs her cell rang. It was the social worker, Janet.

Hey Janet what's wrong?

I have to ask you anything

What is it?

Would you and Derek be willing to take in a temporary foster child?

Well I don't know I'd have to talk to Derek I guess

It would only be for a week or two and she's very smart and really sweet but she has epilepsy so not many people want to take her in.

Oh well I'll talk to Derek about I'll call back

Thank You, talk you later

She grabbed Zola and headed to Derek's Office and knocked on the door. You ready for she said poking her head in.

Yea just give me one moment to finish up this paper work up.

Great because Janet called and we need to talk. Derek jerked his head up. What did she say?

It wasn't anything about Zola. Derek looked relived. She just asked if we could take a foster child for a week or two. Apparently the little girl is really sweet and smart but she has epilepsy so not many people are willing to take care of her even for just a few weeks.

Well I guess if it's just for a few weeks we can take care of her. Great I'll call Janet back and then we can go to lunch.

Sounds great see you in a second.

Meredith went out to the hall to call Janet, who said she would drop her off at the hospital at four after the girl got out of school.

Meredith's POV

She was nervous about meeting the little girl. She held Derek's hand, He was holding Zola. Derek was still in his scrubs because his shift didn't end until six. Meredith planned to take the Zola and the girl's home. She saw Janet walk behind her was a girl; Meredith couldn't help but give a small gasp. The little was beautiful she had big dark brown eyes they were almost black, her dark brown hair was really curly like Cristiana's but the ringlets spiraled long down back. Her hair went all the way down her back. She was thin and small for her age, Janet said she was eleven but she could easily pass for eight or nine.

Janet smiled, "Hi Meredith this is Camden."

"Hi Camden I'm Meredith that's my husband Derek and this little cutie is Zola.

"Hi Meredith Hi Derek Hi Zola" Camden replied. Her voice was quiet but pretty. The only she could think of to describe Camden's voice was that her words glided across the air.

Janet walked closer to her, can I talk to you in private. Of course, they walked a little ways down the hallway.

"Camden is really smart" Janet says.

"Yea you said that on the phone" Meredith replies.

"No I'm meant she's really smart, Camden is in 8th grade right now" Janet said.

I just stared. "Yea that's how I reacted when I found out" Janet said, She has an incredible memory and is really good at math. Camden goes to Seattle Academy for the Gifted. Camden also plays the Piano, Violin and guitar."

"Wow that's incredible but why is she in the foster care system.' I asked.

"Camden's had a bad life, her mother left when she was two her dad's been in and out of jail. Every time that he does up in jail she was put back in the system. A month ago her dad got put in prison for ten years. We are now currently trying to put her in a stable home but we need a few weeks to figure everything out. She has all her clothes and school stuff, her uniform is her bag too."

"Okay Thanks you I'll call you if I have any questions" Meredith was shocked this little girl had gone through so much. Janet said goodbye to Derek and Camden and left.

Meredith smiled at Camden, Zola and Derek. "I need to change out of my scrubs then we can go home does that sound good." Meredith said to Camden. Camden simple nodded. Derek walked back to his office to finish some paperwork promising to be home for dinner.

Meredith walked down the hallway towards the locker room. She grabbed her clothes and was just heading to change when her pager went off, 911. She looked at the Pager and back at Camden.

"Go" Camden said" I can watch Zola for you.

"Are you sure" Meredith asked.

"Yea it will be fine" she said grabbing Zola from Meredith's arms I'll just go do my homework in the cafeteria.

Camden's POV

I didn't mind taking care of Zola. She was really cute. I walked down the hallways. I ended up in the surgery wing of the hospital there was sign for viewing rooms. I opened the door and walked into a small room with two rows of chairs no one was in there it was looking down on a real OR. Someone was performing brain surgery. In was memorized I sat down and began watching.

Meredith's POV

Four hours later I was walking down the hallways looking for Camden I couldn't find her anyway suddenly I heard her voice.

"See there performing a craniotomy, there fixing a brain bleed. Right there is the lead surgeon. See that's a scrub nurse handing him a clamp." She herd Camden say to Zola.

"Hey Camden" Meredith said softly.

"Oh My Gosh Meredith I'm so sorry I was looking in for the Cafeteria and I found this and I couldn't help but watch I've wanted to be a surgeon forever.

"How do you know so much about surgery" Meredith asked.

"I read medical books all time" Camden said shyly. Meredith smiled at the young girl; Camden was going to fit in just fine here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clear up a few things. This takes place in season eight and I do plan to keep Lexi and Mark alive, that's all I can say for now!:) P.S. reviews make me want to update faster, I don't mind bad reviews. **

Derek's POV

He was just getting home at eleven. Meredith was going to kill him. He walked into the house suprised that there were lights on in the kitchen. He found Meredith in there on her laptop.

"Hey Sorry for missing dinner" I said Softly.

She sighed "It's Okay, we didn't get home after nine anyways I got paged into surgery."

"Oh hows Camden" I replied.

" I gave her one of the guest rooms, she said like two things to me and went to bed she didn't eat anything" Meredith said.

"She just needs a litte time to adjust she'll be better tommarow...what are you looking at" I said.

"I'm looking at the website for Camden's School" Meredith replied.

" Seattle Acadamy for the Gifted...that's a really good school the classes are really small, they have some of the best teachers i the country and offer very advance classes" I said.

"How do you know so much about the school" Meredith asked.

"I've looked at some of the privite schools in the area...we aren't going to send Zola to a public school" I said.

Meredith rolled her eyes at me."Lets go to bed" She said reaching for my hand.

Camden POV

I got up at four, there was a bathroom at the end of the hallway. I showered and got dressed in my Uniform, tights with a navy blue and red plaid skirt, with a white button up shirt, a navy sweater vesrt went over the shirt, and navy mary janes. After I got ready I went downstairs to the kitchen with my school stuff and began studing.

Meredith's POV

My alarm went off at six, I coundn't help but groan as I leaned over to shut it off. I hit Derek with a pillow"Time to het up McDreamy". I walked into the shower trying to wake up. Forty-Five minets later I knocked on the guest room that I had put Camden in. The haouse was now awake with everybody running around getting ready. "She's downstairs" Alex told her. "What" Meredith said looking at Alex. " Camden" he said " she's been in the kitchen since like Four-Thirty". Meredith just stared at Alex. She went and got Zola up and when she went downstaris, sure enough Camden was sitting at the table doing schools work. "Hey Camden have you eaten yet, Lexie, my sister, just went shopping the other day. " Um I am um I'm good" Camden stuttered looking at Meredith. "I have to go if I want to catch the bus" she said putting all her books in her backpack. "Derek or I can take you" she said picking up camden back pack, she almost fell this back. The back pack weighed twice as much as Zola did. "It's o.k." She said taking her back pack and hurring out the door.

Camden POV

I was studing for an hour when I started to hear noise from upstairs. A few moments later and pretty, tired brunnette girl came down stairs. She looked at me and rubbed her eyes. She mumbbled something about coffe and walked to the pot. After she got a cup a coffee she sat down at the table. "I'm Lexie Meredith's sister you're Camden right". "Yea" I said softly. Lexie began talking all about the other roomates. Apperently half the residents lived in Meredith and Derek's house. I met April, Jackson and Alex before Meredith came down with Zola. Meredith was so pretty. I could barely tall as she focused her bright green eyes at me. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a low messy ponytail. I didn't want to stay to long. This is me 15th foster home since I turned nine I new what to do. I got out of the house as soon as I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are enjoying the story if you have any questions ask and I will ansewer as best as I can. Thanks!**

Meredith's POV

Camden is coming to the hospital after school. She's been here three days and has barely said a word to us. I can't help but worry about her, she barely eats and just looks deppresed.

Camden's POV

I miss him so much. I tried to call him but all I got was voice mail I would of left a message but Derek walked into the room and I didn't want to leave the message in front of him. they don't know about him yet. I don't think I'm going to tell them. What's the point? I'll be leaving soon. I wish I wasn't, I already love theem Meredith with her kind and motherly ways. Derek and his smile's and jokes. They way he looks at Meredith and Zola. Oh how can you forget about Zola with her luittle smile and her chubby cheeks...No! I don't love them, I don't even ike them there just like the rest, I have to stop being around them so much. I just need him so much.

Derek's POV

It was my turn to go get Camden. She was waiting in the lobby as usal. I took her to the caferteria to meet up with Meredith and have some lunch. We were going to try and talk to her today.

Camden's POV

I was nervous. My head was hurting a sure sign a seizure was around the corner. I did't tell them. I walked behind Derek trying to act like everything was fine even though every thing was wrong

Meredith's POV

She was talking to us! She told about her school day about the instruments she plays, flute guitar and piano. Piano was her favorire flute her least. She told about a kid she knows who is just amazing at the guiatar apperently. She looked sad after saying this. About half way through the meal she started rubbing her temples. She would do for a moment the would quickly drop her hand. I asked if she wantes to watch Derek's surgery. I told we could watch together and she could tell me more about the music festivlile coming up. Camden was so excited to watch the surgery. I was so happy we rounded the corner into the lobby, we were all loughing. Then she stoped walking and looked up, there were tears in her eyes I was going to ask what was wrong when she whipered something" Dylan". Before running full force into the arms of a handsome boy. He picked her up and swung her around. She was crying and smiling as he put her down. Still in his arms Camdne turned around smiling. Then she dropped to the gound seizing. I ran to her trying to push the boy away but he already had her on here side and was gently stroking her hair. Suddelnly she stopped sezing, and just lay there still...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long I had a three big test this week. People have complained on the format that I have written the story in, I'm going to try to write it a diffrent way. Thank You and Please review. **

"Camden Camden wake up" Meredith screamed. Dylan looked at Merdith and then down at camden. "Is there somewere we can go" He asked her. Meredith nodded and led him, as he carried Camden, to Derek's office. He layed Camden down on the couch, she mumbled something and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Dylan. Camden sat up and was starting to say something when her face went pale. Dylan lunged to grab the garbage pail by Merdith's feet, he put it under Camden's chin just in time as she started to throw up. After Camden was done throwing up Dylan moved and pulled Camden on the his lap, she layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Dyland smiled at Meredith. " I'm Dylan, you most be Cam's new foster mom." Merdith just nodded. "You most have alot of question" He said to her. Merdith looked at Camden. " She seems so sweet but she doesn't talk to us. Today was the first time she's said more then four words to us. " She's scared" Dylan replied in a soft voice. ' "Of what" Meredith asked. " Of getting hurt, of loving someone, of trusting someone" Dylan said looking down at Camden. Meredith sat on the coach next to Dylan. They sat there in silence for the next hour. Then Meredith was paged for a consult in the ER. I'll be back in a little bit, just can you stay here with her, she nodding at Camdin's sleeping form.

Meredith was walking out of the room whe nshe ran into Derek. "What's wrong" He asked. "Camden had a seizure" She tod her. "Is she O.k." Derek asked. "Yea Dylan's with I have to go to the ER I just got paged and I didn't want to leave but Dylan can take care of her so she'd be good. I don't think the consult will take to long and like I said Dylan is taking care of her. I mean he seems like he knows her and how to take care of her' Meredith said all in one breath. " Slow down Mer, wait who's Dylan?" Derek asked. " I don't really know him but he's one of Camden's friends I guess" she said. " Meredith you don't know who he is and you left her alone with him!" He pushed past her into his office, were he found Camden laughing. Her laugh stopped him in her tracks, her laugh was light and pretty he had never heard her laugh before. When Dylan saw Derek he smiled and stood up. " Hi you must be Dr. Shepherd, I'm Dylan" He said, shaking Derek's hand. " Hello" Derek said. Dylan turned and looked at Camden. " I have to go, ok, call me if you need anything" Dylan said to her in a soft voice. She nodded and Dylan walked out the door , saying good bye to Derek as he did.

Derek looked at Camden. " Who is he" he said in a loud voice. Camden visibly winced. " Dylan's a good friend." Camden said her voice small. Noticing that Camden was scared he lowered his voice. " I just don't want you hanging out with somebody I don't know." Camden looked surprised at his words. " Dylan has been my friend for a couple years. He's fourteen and in my grade at Seattle Academy. He majors in music. Originally I was his tutor, in math. His parents own a coffee shop down the around the street from the hospital. I hadn't seen him in awhile." " You don't seem him in school?" Derek asked. "not really he's in the music wing and I'm in the academic wing." Derek nodded. Suddenly Meredith was at the door smiling holding Zola. " You guys ready to go home" She asked? Camden nodded picking up her backpack and walking out in front of Meredith. Meredith shot Derek a worried look. "Everything's fine" He said.

After that day Camden was a lot more open with them and Dylan became a regular guest at the hospital and there house. Meredith and Derek loved Camden and Camden loved them. One mourning Derek, Meredith, Zola and Camden were making breakfast and listing to the radio. Camden's favorite song came on and she began singing along. When the song was finished she turned around to find Meredith and Derek staring at her. "What" she said. " You have an amazing voice" Meredith said. Camden blushed. "I just like music, singing playing instruments you know" she responded in an embarrassed voice." " What do you play" Derek asked her. " Flute, Guitar, Violin and Piano" Camden replied. Derek began telling about how he played the guitar when the phone rang. " Hello" Meredith said putting the phone to her ear. It was Janet, she told Meredith that Camden's mother had shown up and was asking for full custody od Camden. Camden was going to live with her Mother for a few weeks for a trail run. Janet said she would pick up Camden at 5:00. Meredith said goodbye and hung up. She felt sick, she had forced her mind to for get that Camden was with them for only a short time. " Who was that" Derek asked. "Janet, she's coming to get Camden at 5:00. Her mother is asking of custody." Camden looked up. " Oh so my mom's back in town." Meredith gave her a questioning look. " She comes back every few hangs around and long enough to get some money form Father and then bolts." "oh I see' Meredith said in a small voice. Derek looked at he. " You guys ready we need to get to the hospital." Camden smiled and jumped off her chair and ran to the car. They had a good day. Camden was allowed to go on rounds and watched two surgeries. All to soon though 5:00 was here. Meredith had tears in her eyes as she gave a hug to Camden and said goodbye. As Camden and Janet drove away Meredith turned to Derek. "There something wrong Derek, I can fell it." Meredith told him. " Everything will be fine" He told her.

The next three weeks were a living hell for Meredith and Derek. They both missed her so much it hurt and they weren't the only ones. Alex, April, Jackson, Mark, Lexie, Owen, Bailey, Arizona, Callie and the chief were all missing the bright and beautiful child that had ran around the hospital the last few weeks. Even Christina had admitted to missing, "Miss. Know it all".

About three weeks after Camden left Callie and Arizona were paged down to the ER for a case. A 11 year old girl was found in a closet of a drug house by police. She appears to have a broken arm. Callie looked disgusted. "How could someone do that to there own child." She asked Arizona. " We haven't even seen the poor girl and I'm already sick to my stomach" replied Arizona. They went outside to meet the ambulance and when they had the girl in a trauma room she opened her eyes. Arizona gasped, the girl had a pair of very familiar big brown eyes. " Hi Arizona" Camden whispered " Can you page Meredith and Derek please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review, tell me if there is anything you do or don't like about the story. Thanks! **

Arizona looked at Camden there were bruises cover her pretty little face. There were cuts all down her arms. It looked like she was wearing her school uniform but it was completely ruined. Her sweater was gone, there was stains bloods from the looks of it all down her shirt and skirt and there were huge rips and them to. She had used her tights to wrap a big cut on her leg.

Arizona took a deep breath and turned to the nurse, "page Kariev Shepherd and Grey." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

" We need to take you to get your X-ray right now Camden, OK" Callie said.

"I want to see Meredith and Derek" Camden whispered.

"We'll let you see them right after we X-ray you arm... is it O.K. if we change you into a gown." Arizona asked in a soft tone.

Camden nodded, and they began to help her out of her uniform. The sight of her battered body was horrifying. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Just after they finished getting her dressed Alex came into the room. He winced at the sight of Camden.

"How are you kid" Alex asked.

"My stomach hurts, he kicked me really hard this mourning." Camden responded.

Alex looked at Arizona." We should get her a CT, after we put a cast on her."

As they wheeled Camden out of the room they almost ran over Derek and Meredith.

"You paged us?" Derek asked.

"You paged them" Alex asked. "There not her parents"

" Camden wanted us too" Arizona responded.

" What Camden...What" Meredith stammered as, for the first time, she looked at the patient. " Camden" she cried out lunging for her.

" Hi Meredith" Camden said in a soft voice. She wanted to cry so bad, she just wanted to curl up in Meredith's arms and cry. She couldn't do that, she didn't cry, she stopped being a child a long time a go and only children cry.

" We need to take her to CR" Alex said to Meredith gently. Meredith nodded but didn't move, someone had hurt her baby and she was in shock. Derek took her hand and lead her away from Camden's bed.

" We'll be in my office, page us when you get an update" Derek said. Alex nodded and they took Camden up for and X-ray. She did have a broken arm. After they got her a cast on her. They took her up for a CT.

" Just lay very still, okay it won't take very long" Alex said to her.

Camden hadn't said anything the entire way to the CT. She just wanted to be in Meredith's arms, for her to tell her everything will be fine.

The CT came up on the screen and Arizona breathed out. "Let's go tell them" She said.

Meredith looked up as Janet walked up to them. " From the looks on your faces I'm guessing you know about Camden"

Derek and Meredith just nodded.

" I was wondering if you would like to be temporary foster parents for Camden again" Janet asked.

" No" Derek said.

" No" Janet asked.

" No, What I meant was we don't want to be her temporary foster parents, we want to adopt her" Derek took Meredith's hand as she stared at him with a huge smile on her face.

Janet was also smiling" I'll bring over the paperwork tomorrow"

Arizona walked up to them" Camden is bleeding a little bit by her kidney but it should heal by itself other than that she's fine. I would like for her to spend the night for observation though"

" Can we see her" Meredith asked.

" She's on room 2119" Arizona told her.

Meredith and Derek walked, holding hands. towards Camden's room. Meredith stomach was on knots.

Camden felt horrible, all she wanted was her Meredith.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Review, tell me if there is anything you do or don****'t like about the story. Thanks! The italics are what Camden is thinking. **

Meredith and Derek slowlywalked.

"Is it ok if we come in" Meredith asked.

"Yea" Camden said smiling at them.

_Seeing them it hurt her heart. She missed them so much the last few weeks. _

Meredith came and sat on her bed.

"Are you ok, are you hungry, when was the last time you ate we can get you some food." Meredith asked her.

"I'm fine" Camden said softly.

"Are you sure we can get you anything you need" Derek said.

"I'm sure" Camden told them.

_Don't Cry, Don't Cry, You can do it_

Derek's pager went off, 911. He ran out of the room leaving Meredith to stand in the room just looking at Camden. She took a step towards the bed. She stopped though when she noticed Camden tense up.

"Do you want me to call Dylan" Meredith asked.

Camden nodded and Meredith left the room to call him.

Dylan came as soon as he could.

"How are you" Dylan asked.

"I'm fine" Camden said.

"They just want to help, there really worried about you" He told her.

"I don't there help, I've done fine with out them" Camden told him.

Dylan just started at the cuts all over her and her black eye.

" Maybe you should just let them help you" Dylan told her as he walked out of the room.

He walked right up to Meredith and Derek.

"Is she okay, did she say thing, does she need anything" Meredith asked him.

"You need to be patient with her, she doesn't know how to be a kid, she doesn't want to seem weak or scared. I can tell all she wants just to break down and cry but she doesn't know how. You're going to need to help." He told them.

_Don't Cry, only little kids cry and you haven't been a child for a long time. Don't cry. No one wants a wining little baby. _


End file.
